His writing
by love-poison
Summary: Un preocupado Misaki no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación  ... El sonido de la pluma de Usagi se escuchaba fuertemente en contraste con el profundo silencio ... Oneshot, AU. Parte de un fic no terminado.


**_Nota de autora:_** Bueno este oneshot tiene casi un año guardado en mi compu y me daba pena tenerlo ahi jeje así que ahora lo publico. Tal vez no se entienda (es lo más probable) porque es parte de un fic que nunca terminé de escribir (y al paso q voy... u.u).

_**Advertencias:**_ Weno este fic es un AU y por eso es incest, si no les molesta lean nomás.

Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>Un preocupado Misaki no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación. Ya se hacía tarde y el más joven de ellos seguía sin aparecer.<p>

- Todavía no llega – anunció de nuevo el castaño.

- Ya lo sé – Usagi respondió de forma distraída.

- …

El sonido de la pluma de Usagi se escuchaba fuertemente en contraste con el profundo silencio de Misaki.

-…

- Sigue sin llegar.

- Ya lo sé – repitió el de cabellos grises, completamente absorbido por su escrito.

- "Ya lo sé, ya lo sé", ¿es eso todo lo que vas a decir? – replicó el más joven – Me estás empezando a enfadar, sabes.

- Ya lo sé.

- Oye, ¿estás prestando atención a lo que digo? – el enfado de Misaki empezó a notarse.

- Lo estoy haciendo, pero qué podemos hacer. No sabemos donde está Shinobu… tendremos que esperarlo.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo Usagi, pero ¿y si está en peligro? – Misaki estaba en verdad preocupado por su amigo.

- Somos demonios, ¿qué peligro nos puede presentar el mundo humano? Creo que ellos son los que deberían preocuparse. Si lo hacen enfadar lo mejor que les podría pasar sería tener una muerte rápida – concluyó el demonio de ojos púrpuras.

Misaki decidió no decir nada.

Usagi había acertado completamente, Shinobu sabía como defenderse. Misaki había perdido contra él en muchas peleas. Él más que nadie conocía el poder de su amigo.

Shinobu, seguro no tardaría en llegar.

_Grrr… por esta vez tendré que estar de acuerdo con Usagi_, pensó.

El silencio volvía a llenar la habitación y el sonido de la pluma de Usagi contra el pergamino se escuchaba mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Estás escribiendo de nuevo? – Misaki había estado tan concentrado en sus preocupaciones, que recién se percataba de lo que Usagi hacía. Se acercó al escritorio donde Usagi estaba. Un rollo de pergamino estaba casi lleno con la fina escritura de su hermano. – ¿Sobre qué estás escribiendo si se puede saber? – algo le decía que la respuesta no iba a gustarle.

- Sobre ti – respondió el mayor rápidamente, sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

- ¡¿Qué?

Usagi alzó el rostro y sosteniendo el pergamino entre sus manos, observó como el rostro de su hermano se volvía de un color escarlata.

No dijo nada.

- Te-te dije que no… ¡me-me dijiste que habías dejado de escribir e-esa cosa!

- Te mentí.

Usagi siempre se sorprendía de la ingenuidad del castaño.

- Tú… ¡¿Qué? ¡Usagi!

- Pero no te molestes, ni siquiera lo has terminado de leer – dijo Usagi tranquilamente – tal vez si lo leyeras…

- ¡No pienso volver a leer esa porquería! – Misaki arrebató bruscamente el pergamino de las manos de Usagi. – Ya me cansé, dile adiós a tu estúpida historia. Te dije que rompería cualquier pergamino en el que escribas esa cosa.

- No lo vas a hacer – aseguró Usagi.

- Mira como empiezo – Misaki comenzó a romper en pedazos el largo pergamino.

- Detente - la voz de Usagi era calmada, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los pedacitos de pergamino que caían a los pies del más joven.

- Como si fuera a hacerlo – Misaki continuó rompiendo el pergamino, cada vez con más fuerza y en pedazos más pequeños.

- Esta es la última vez que lo voy a decir…

- ¡No escucho! – Misaki destrozaba furiosamente el pergamino.

-… detente ahora mismo.

Y mientras las palabras de Usagi terminaban de ser pronunciadas, todo el pergamino se había convertido en decenas de pedazos descansando a los pies de Misaki.

- Lo hiciste – Usagi veía como su escrito entero se encontraba destruido ahora.

- Bueno te dije que destruiría todas tus estúpidas historias sobre mí – dijo Misaki. – si me hubieras escuchado…

-…

- ¿No piensas hablar?

-…

Misaki observaba a su hermano, que seguía con los ojos fijos en los pedazos del pergamino.

_¿Va a llorar por algo como eso?_

_-_ Sabes algo, puedo escribir todo de nuevo – repentinamente la voz de Usagi se había tornado seria y sus ojos estaban fijos en los del demonio de ojos verdes - … el problema es… que creo que he olvidado el argumento… no puedo continuar sin un buen argumento…mm… - poco a poco Usagi reducía el espacio que le separaba de su hermano menor.

- No-no te acerques tanto, te- te lo advierto yo…

-¿Qué harás? – el rostro de Usagi estaba a centímetros del de Misaki, la respiración de ambos se volvió más agitada - ¿Qué vas a hacer Misaki?

- Yo… - su corazón latía muy rápido, le era imposible controlarse – yo…

-¿ Tú…? –Usagi tenía curiosidad de la respuesta que le daría el castaño.

- So-somos hermanos, no-no deberíamos… - no pudo continuar por que Usagi acabó con la distancia entre ellos y sus labios chocaron.

Misaki sabía que si no se separaban no tardaría en perder el control de la situación. Intentó empujar a Usagi, pero eso solo hizo que el mayor profundizara el beso.

Pronto sentía su cuerpo temblar al contacto con el de Usagi. Un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios.

Usagi se separó un poco de él y acercando sus labios al oído de Misaki, empezó a hablarle:

-Es extraño como mientras más me dices que no me soportas y que no me quieres; más te gustan mis besos.

- ¡Ba-baka Usagi!, yo… - le costaba tanto hablar en una situación así, Misaki sentía su cuerpo hervir con cada palabra de su hermano.

- Me pregunto cuando me dirás que me quieres…

- … Yo no…nnnhhh - - Usagi mordió ligeramente la oreja del menor.

- Te amo Misaki.

El corazón de Misaki latía muy fuerte, estaba seguro que Usagi podía escuchar sus latidos estando tan cerca.

No era bueno…. cada vez que Usagi le decía eso… él perdía el control.

Cada vez que Usagi le besaba, su mente se nublaba y se encontraba a sí mismo disfrutando del momento.

-Nn…

Se encontraba a sí mismo deseando un poco más.

- Te amo Misaki.

- Yo…

_Creo que… yo también te amo._


End file.
